Fishermen utilize waders of the chest or hip design when fishing in shallow water. These are generally a contiguous, thin, waterproof, polymer set of leggings. Generally, the wearer inserts his socked feet and clothed legs into the waders. Since the fisherman is often in the water in waders for hours, there is a need to insulate the fisherman's legs and feet from the large heat loss through the waders to the body of water. Also there is often water introduced into the wader socks' top openings. Elimination of this uncomfortable element is desirable. Additionally, the bottom of the lake or river bed may have jagged rocks that put pressure points on the soles of the wearer. Padding is desirable. Sock creep is a phenomenon that occurs when the sock and the foot are not well mated by design. As the wearer walks, the sock slides down the leg toward the end of the foot where it bunches up and makes walking uncomfortable. Lastly, people's feet differ greatly in size and shape. Since waders are a niche, it is desirable to have a sock that fits a range of feet sizes and shapes.
Henceforth, an improved undergarment for use with a pair of waders that maximizes the amount of heat retained, is easy to insert into waders, fits a plethora of feet sizes and shapes, cushions the sole, and eliminates creep would fulfill a long felt need in the fishing industry. This new invention utilizes and combines known and new technologies in a unique and novel configuration to overcome the aforementioned problems and accomplish this.